1987 TMNT in: Raphael's Unexpected Moments
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This story tells about Raphael, and that everything is going to change his life...forever. MPreg, breastfeeding, and it's based on the 1987 Ninja Turtles cartoon series. Don't freak out, and please, ENJOY!
1. Prologue

_**(Hi, this is my other new story, but this time, this story talks about Male Pregnancy and Breastfeeding Twins, and I decided to get our favorite heroes in a half-shell; The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the 1987 cartoon series involved. Please, ENJOY!)**_

_**1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Raphael's Unexpected Moments (Raphael's POV)**_

_**By: ChelleNorlund**_

_**Prologue: **_

This story will all take place in the New York City Sewers, along with our favorite heroes in a half-shell called The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, their names are;

Donatello, who is the smart one, who wears the purple bandana, carries a long wooden Bo staff, who is very good on making/inventing new things. Leonardo, who is the leader, who wears the blue bandana, carries two twin katana swords, who loves to do mediating.

Michelangelo, who is the party dude/goof-ball, who wears the orange bandana, carries two twin nun-chucks, who loves to read comic books, play video games, goes surfing, skate-boarding, and loves to cook PIZZA. Last, but certainly not least is Raphael, who is the cool, but rude guy, who wears the red bandana, carries the two twin sai weapons, who loves to break the fourth wall, and loves to tell jokes, and has a girlfriend name Mona Lisa, who used to be a human and a normal college student, studying into physics, and then, she was transformed into a mutant lizard, who could swim like a fish, jump really high like a frog, she has brown hair, brown eyes, and she has a pink scruff around her neck, which it used to be her pink tank-dress, however, she and Raphael first met on a yacht during a costume party and then later, become boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time.

This story tells on how Raphael became…pregnant, and grow boobs to make him produce breast-milk, and learns exactly on how to become a parent for the first time. (Don't freak out about it. Because I will like it to be similar to the movie called JUNIOR, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Danny DeVito, and Emma Thompson.)

_**(This is just a prologue of this story, but don't freak out about it, and I hope you'll like it, if you like the movie called JUNIOR, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger (the tall guy and governor of California), Danny DeVito (the short guy who did movies like Space Jam, Hercules, Batman Returns), and Emma Thompson (the pretty woman who did movies like Harry Potter, and Treasure Planet. Please review!)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Battle with Shredder

_**Chapter 1: Battle with Shredder and his goons**_

Hello, my name is Raphael, and I am a teenage mutant ninja turtle and I have three brothers which goes by the names of Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo, which they all are my best buds, and I don't know what will I do without them, but they are my family, just like I am in theirs, however, I do have a lovely girlfriend name Mona Lisa, who is like my best friend and like a beautiful angel that somehow came to me to grant me a very special wish is for to have someone who could love me for who I am, and that's how I met Mona Lisa, plah, plah, plah. Ahem! This is a story on how a giant mutated Ninja Turtle like me somehow gets to experience on what all women go through in life and also by having a precious little baby come to this beautiful world. That's right, I am going to be the one who is going to have a baby, and it's also my story as well. Anyway, let me tell you my story on how I had experienced just like what all women did in their lives…

It all started when me and my turtle buds were all watching our friend; April O'Neil on TV, who is about to give a news report about some kind-of serum that could give any men…well, you know, anything that they could ever imagine. As for me, if I do anything to save the world from the forces of evil, like our enemy name Shredder, I will imagine myself become just a normal ninja turtle, and maybe, raise a little family of my own, you know. Anyhow, while we were watching April doing the report, I believe I just saw Shredder, and their goons; Bebop and Rocksteady sneak inside that lab, which is at the New York City Hospital. It's a good thing that April contact us on my turtle-comm.

"Hey, April. What's up?" I asked while looking at April on my turtle-comm.

"Guys, I just saw Shredder and his goons in the lab while I was doing the report, and I'm afraid that they're going to use that serum to do something terrible to the world." April said.

"Where are you at, April?" Leonardo asked. "I am at the science lab at the New York City Hospital. You all better hurry before it's too late and before Shredder gets away with that serum." April said. "Don't worry, April. You can count on us, just sit tight and hang on. We're on our way!" I said to her before shutting off my turtle-comm, and we all head out the door and go straight to the Turtle Van, and drove off.

Once we got to the New York City Hospital, I saw the hole in the wall and it's right next to the lab, which I saw April in there. Once we're in the lab, we saw Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady already inside the lab, and they got April and the professor of that lab all tied up. "Blasts, it's the turtles!" Shredder said. "Give it up, Shredder. There are four of us against all three of you." Leonardo said. "That's right, Shredder. Give us your best shot." I said with an anger tone of my voice. "With pleasure, you ugly excuse for a reptile. Bebop, Rocksteady, destroy them!" Shredder said. "Sure thing, boss." Rocksteady said, and starts to take a laser blaster and starts to fire at us. "GO GREEN MACHINE!" We all said at the same time.

I start to try my best to take cover from all the blasting, until I saw April and the professor all tied up, April saw me, and she used her eyes to tell me to untie her and the professor, I nodded and I go over to them and start to untie them. "Thanks for untying us, Raphael." April said. "Hey, it's something that I am honored to do to help you." I said. "Please…take care of this serum, the glass is breakable, and if the serum spills, it will change everything to anyone's bodies." The professor said. "I will be careful with it, professor. What could go wrong?" I said, and then, the blasting continued on, but this time, all I can see is Donatello and Michelangelo fighting off against Rocksteady and Bebop, while Leonardo was off fighting against Shredder in a swords fight, so I decided to put the serum into my belt and I carefully run over to help Leonardo to fight off Shredder.

Shredder spotted the serum in my belt, and I did my best to block Shredder with all my might along with some help from Leonardo to help me block Shredder, until all of the sudden, the lid of the serum starts to fall, and then, the serum somehow spilled all over my abdomen, which is right in the center of my stomach. "Shredder, you tin-faced geek, look at what you did to me." I said to him with an even more anger tone like I was about to explode, until, I start to feel weird, and then…I fainted to the floor. "Until we meet again next time, Turtles. Adios!" Shredder yelled and ran through the portal to go to the technodrome. "Hey, boss, wait for us." Bebop said while catching up to Shredder into the portal.

"Aw, it's no use, he got away." Michelangelo whined. "But did he take the serum?" Donatello asked. "No, he didn't, the serum was in Raphael's belt, until…it got spilled all over his abdomen. And then, Raphael felt weird and fainted to the floor." Leonardo said. "Oh-no, the serum must've spilled all over his abdomen; this serum is going to cause everything to change his life forever. I know he said he will be careful with the serum." The professor said in a worried tone. "Professor, what will the serum do to Raphael's body?" April asked. "Is there a cure to this serum?" Donatello asked.

"Well Miss O'Neil, if this serum was all over his abdomen, your male friend will feel a little different when it comes to his…reproduction system, and there is no cure for this serum at all." The professor said. "What will happen to Raphael's reproduction system, Professor?" Leonardo asked. "As far as I can tell, I am really not too sure on what will happen, but you all better get your friend home before something else happens." The professor said. "The professor amigo is right, dudes. We all need to get Raphael home and quick." Michelangelo said. "You're right, Michelangelo. Let's get Raphael, and out of here. Let's go, Turtles!" Leonardo said. "Are you coming with us, April?" Donatello asked. "Oh, you bet I am. I just want to make sure if you all need some help with Raphael if anything goes wrong." April said. "Alright, come on now." Leonardo said.

Once we all got back to the lair, my bros put me on the couch while I was still knocked out, and I believe I just felt April's hand in my hand while Leonardo or Donatello somehow used a towel to wipe all the serum off my abdomen to get me all cleaned up. "Hey, where did all the serum go?" Leonardo asked. "That is strange, all the serum somehow sucked right into Raphael's abdomen while disappearing." Michelangelo said.

"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" April asked while using her thumb to move up and down on my hand, and I gently squeeze her hand while still knocked out. "I'm not sure, April. But I am going to take Raphael's blood sample to see what will the serum do to his reproduction system, and that if I had the results to his blood sample, the professor says it will change Raphael's body…forever. But I just wish there's a little bit of that serum that I could test on, if I am going to take Raphael's blood sample." Donatello said. "Look, there's a little bit of the serum sliding down his abdomen." Leonardo said while pointing to the side of my abdomen with the serum sliding down. Donatello used a small tube to get that last bit of the serum off my abdomen, and he starts to pick a needle right into my right arm which is when I winced for whenever I felt the pinch of the needle.

Later, I start to open my eyes, but when I opened my eyes, all I can see is everything being so blurry and when the blur disappeared, I start to realize it was dark in the living room that I was in, I turned on the light of my turtle-comm to see what time it was, it says; ten o'clock p.m., and I also saw April sleeping, my guess is that April was concern about me, and that she is sleeping on my bed. I start to smile a little at April, once I was about to get up, I start to walk over to the bathroom to sit on the toilet, minding my own business in there, and I got myself a cup of ice cold water cause my mouth and lips were getting dry, and once I finish my cold drink, I start to feel drowsy, and start to feel sleepy, and so, I went back on the couch, and start to go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

_**(Chapter one talks about on how the serum got onto Raphael's stomach while trying to help his brothers to fight off the Shredder and his goons. This is also Raphael's POV, and don't think that I am crazy, it's just a story. Please review!)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Morning SicknessResults

_**Chapter 2: The Morning Sickness/Results**_

When I first woke up this morning, probably around five or six o'clock in the morning, I start to feel a little…dizzy, and that I was getting nauseous from my lower stomach when I feel cramps in my lower stomach, it's just like I feel cramps from my other muscles from working out or probably from fighting crime that I just pulled a muscle, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, these cramps were all around my reptilian body, like they're everywhere, however, the funny thing is; well, I start to feel my stomach turned over, like upside down, which somehow causes me to get up fast and run to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet, and the other funny thing is; I have been passing gas in there also, boy, I must've been gas-y lately, and I have never feel like myself like this before in my entire life.

When Donatello woke up, he somehow heard me vomiting and passing gas in the bathroom, but he just wants to know if I am doing alright. "Raphael, are you feeling okay?" He asked. I just made a moan sound from my mouth, because I have been vomiting in the toilet for only a short time. When Donatello opened the door, he saw me on the floor, right next to the toilet, vomiting in the toilet. He came over to me, and he got a wash-cloth out of one of the cabinets in the bathroom and I start to wipe my face with it, and I rinse my mouth with water to get rid of the vomiting smell from my mouth, and then, all of the sudden, I start to have a headache.

"Raphael, are you better now?" Donatello asked. "Oh, Donatello, I think I got a headache. And I am so not better." I said and put my hand on my chest, until all of the sudden, I feel something dripping on my chest, and I looked down at my chest and saw the stuff dripping from my chest. When I looked at the stuff on my hand, I sniffed it, but I start to taste it with only my tongue. "Milk?" I asked myself, and then, I gasp, and go back to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror while looking down at my chest. Whenever I turned to the sides while I looking at my reflection in the mirror, which I realized that my breasts on my chest somehow…grew bigger, and the stuff that is dripping from my breasts is…breast milk. I had my eyes wide as saucers and I said, "OH MY GOODNESS!" This causes Leonardo, Michelangelo, Master Splinter and April wake up from their slumber and go into the bathroom.

"Dudes, what's going on here?" Michelangelo asked. "Raphael, are you alright, my student?" Master Splinter asked. I looked at Master Splinter with a little shocked look upon my face, and I showed everyone on what happened to me is by showing them that my breasts were growing bigger and dripping with breast milk. Leonardo, Michelangelo and April were shocked on what was happening to me, and they looked at Donatello.

"Donatello, what is happening to Raphael?" They all asked at the same time, which still causes me to have another headache. I start to put a hand on my head whenever I start to feel a headache, Master Splinter came over to me and he got me my red bath-robe that I always get to wear whenever I was going to get a nice warm bath or shower to be bathe. I start to put my red bath-robe on me, which at the same time; Donatello goes over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Raphael, I think I am going to need you and everybody to come with me to my lab, I think I know what's the problem." He said. I nod my head, and we all followed Donatello to his lab to figure out my problem. Once we got to his lab, I start to sit in a rocking chair to help me relax the cramps all over my reptilian body, which at the same time; I told Donatello my symptoms on what I had this morning, including the breast-milk dripping from my chest. Donatello understands my symptoms, and he looked under the microscope which had the serum underneath, including my blood sample in another microscope as well.

"Guys, I really don't know how to say this, however, Raphael's symptoms are; dizziness, vomiting, nauseous, cramps everywhere, headaches, and including the breast-milk dripping from his chest…Raphael, I have some news to tell you, but this is going to be quite a shock to you, including everybody." Donatello said. "Okay. What is it, Donatello? Is it something bad I had?" I asked. "Oh, no, no, no, Raphael. It's nothing bad, it's just…well, you're…pregnant." Donatello said.

I just stood there with a shocked look upon my face. "I'M WHAT?" I asked. Michelangelo starts on choking on eating his pizza; Leonardo took a sharp breath and sprayed water out of his mouth. Donatello just sighed and says, "Pregnant." Both Leonardo, Michelangelo and April all looked shocked, but for Master Splinter, I looked at him, and he seemed…calm, however, I believe that Donatello somehow told him about it, however, Master Splinter came to me, and puts his hand on my shoulder to give me some comfort. "How is that even physically possible?" Leonardo asked. "Yeah, dude, how is that even possible? You know that males don't get pregnant." Michelangelo said.

"Well, while I was in my lab last night, I start to test the serum, including Raphael's blood sample, however, I did remember that the professor says something that the serum will change Raphael's reproduction system forever, and I believe that the serum could be the cause while we were fighting against Shredder and his goons. However, when Raphael woke up this morning, his symptoms; nauseous, dizziness, cramps, and everything that leads to one thing; pregnant. However, for his breasts getting bigger and dripping milk leads to another thing." Donatello asked. "And what thing is that, brainiac?" I asked holding onto my head with my hand from feeling dizzy. "Well, the thing is; when your breasts are growing bigger, and dripping milk, that means that you Raphael are now producing…breast-milk. The other thing is that since you're now carrying a fetus inside your abdomen, you're going to do breast-feeding so your bundle of joy will be feed of the milk that is dripping on your chest. And I also remember is that the professor says there's no cure for the serum as well." Donatello said.

I just looked a bit shocked and I just…don't know what to say or what to do, since I am responsible for being careful to the serum, and it got spilled all over me by an accident while I was trying to block Shredder's move. I start to look down and put a hand on my lower stomach. "How long does Raphael have to carry his baby, Donatello?" April asked going over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder to give me some comfort. I looked at her briefly.

"If my calculations are correct, for a female turtle, I will have to say for eight months, and for a human girl, I will have to say for nine months. So, for Raphael's case, since he's part human and part turtle, I will have to say…probably about the same as for nine months. And I think it's going to be a live birth, if Raphael's baby is heading towards down in his pelvis. How long does he have to carry his baby, I will say he is in the first month, and that he has eight more months to go. To know what will happen while in labor, Raphael, you will experience some tighten cramps, which are called contractions, whenever they start on the ninth month of pregnancy, you'll just let me know, so I could time them on how far apart they are, and if they're getting closer together. However, there comes the hardest part…" Donatello said.

"What is the hardest part?" Leonardo asked. "It's called the Transition Phrase, it's a sign that the baby is going to move further down into the pelvis, however, Raphael, for you, your pelvis is like in between your legs, and when it gets close to the due-date of your baby, me and April will teach you on how to breathe through a contraction whenever they get stronger by each minute, and we'll also teach you on how to push whenever you feel any stronger pressure between your legs if the baby is coming down. However, whenever the contractions are getting close together, that will be the sign that the ammonic fluid will come out." Donatello said. I start to nod my head on everything on what Donatello had told me about labor, so I could get myself prepared, but he did told me that I have eight more months to go, and that I am still in my first month of pregnancy. "Uh…what is ammonic fluid?" I asked. "Broken water, you know, when your water breaks." April said. "Ah! I see. So, since I am in my first…trimester, what will I have to do?" I asked.

"Not to worry, my pupil. I am sure that all of us will be here to help you with anything, and that we as a family will be here to give you support and comfort whenever you're in pain." Master Splinter said. I smiled at Master Splinter, who I always looked up to as a father to me, and I also looked at my brothers and give them a smile as well, I also looked at April and smile at her as well, which at the same time; April gives me a kiss on the cheek, which causes my face to turn red from blushing. Then, I had the urge to put my hand in, and everybody else did the same while putting their hands on my hand, and then, I said, "Today, since I am now pregnant, I have decided that I am going to keep my baby, so he or she could be part of this family, and today, we're all going to get through this together on everything that I am going to experience by bringing a miracle into this beautiful world. And no matter what happens to me, we're getting through this pregnancy…together as a family. Turtle power, baby!"

"YEAH!" Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello said at the same time.

Later, the morning sickness that I had from earlier was starting to wear off, since I am into my second month of pregnancy, and around the same time; Mona Lisa starts to come into my mind, because I know I have seen her quite a lot whenever we go on trips and do other stuff together, however, I just don't know on how am I going to tell her about me having a baby into our lives, and that I want to keep this baby, since this is going to be Master Splinter's first grandchild, including my first child, along with my brothers' first niece or nephew and that I want Mona Lisa to be part of this baby's life, and I want her to be there for me, so I could see what is like for Mona Lisa to be the mother figure to my…I mean, our baby that God is going to bring me to this beautiful world.

I just sighed while looking at my stomach, and I said to myself, "How am I going to tell Mona Lisa about this?" While I was looking down at my stomach, and start to rub my stomach that was going to get hard, and then, I had an idea…I start to grab my turtle-comm from my belt, and I dial Mona Lisa's number that she gave me from the day we first met, it's a good thing that I gave her my number, including a turtle-comm, so she could stay in contact with me and my brothers. While I was waiting for Mona Lisa to respond, all I got was her answering machine that says, "Hi, this is Mona Lisa. As you can tell, I am not on the phone right now, just send me a message and I will get back to you. Send me a message after the beep." Then I start my message to Mona Lisa since she's not available.

"Hi, Mona Lisa. It's me; Raphael. You there? Hey…look, um, I know I have been through a lot lately and…I don't know, but there's something that I have to tell you, and I hope you won't think that I am crazy, and I hope that you won't leave me, well, I have some wonderful news to tell you…I'm pregnant with our first child, there I said it. I hope you won't be disappointed, but I do want you to be part of the baby's life, and I want you to be there for me to get through this pregnancy. I have missed you so much, and I hope you won't think I'm crazy about this, and I hope you will accept this baby, because…I want to keep this baby, and…on how I got pregnant, it's kind-of a long story…well, while I was fighting with our enemy called The Shredder, the professor at the New York City Hospital lab told me to be careful to the serum that April was about to do a report about it, which is when I saw Shredder and his goons about to get the serum, and…the serum somehow spilled all over me, but it was by an accident, because I was trying to block Shredder's move, and when I first found out that I was pregnant, I was also producing breast-milk, because the professor says that the serum will change my reproduction system forever and that there's no cure for it either. I got all my brothers' support and comfort, including Master Splinter's, April's, but…I really do need your support and comfort, so I could get through this pregnancy, and I couldn't do it without you, because I want you to be there. So, try your best to call me back when you have the time, I'm sorry to bother you, and I…love you. Bye!"

I hanged up my turtle-comm and put it back into my belt, and I start to head off to bed for the night and get some sleep for the night.

_**(Chapter two talks about when Raphael first found out that he is pregnant and producing breast-milk, and during the second month of his pregnancy, he just kept thinking about Mona Lisa, and that he doesn't know on how to say everything to her on what he has been going through when he found out he was pregnant with his first child and doesn't know on how Mona Lisa will react to his situation, and wants her to be there for him, including for his baby that he is going to bring into this beautiful world. Please review and please don't freak out!)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Weird Cravings and Ultrasound

_**Chapter 3: Weird Cravings and Ultrasound**_

As the two months of my pregnancy had passed, I was in my third month of my pregnancy, and I read in one of Donatello's books about pregnancies and all, and they say whenever I'm in my third month of being pregnant, I will get to experience weird cravings when it comes to food, and some women will get to gain a few pounds and try to eat anything that is healthy for both mother and child, like fruits and vegetables, including drinking lots of milk, since I read that babies will need the calcium to get healthy and all, so they could develop any kinds of organs for their bodies.

While I was in the dojo doing some normal exercises like jumping jacks, push-ups, curl-ups and lifting weights, I was also trying to lose weight as well to stay healthy, because the reason why is because I have also read that during pregnancy, some women could also lose weight to try to stay healthy and that their babies will be healthy as well from staying nice and safe inside the womb for nine months. Once I was done with my exercises, I heard my stomach growling. "Ooh! My stomach is growling. Oh well, looks like it's the time for me to do some weird cravings." I said to myself. I got up and I head straight into the kitchen to make myself something to eat and maybe something to drink as well.

While I was in the kitchen, I make myself some meat-lovers pizza with BBQ sauce, maple syrup, chocolate chips, pickles, a little chocolate syrup won't hurt, some strawberries, along with a nice juicy red apple, and a nice glass of ice cold milk. Wow, looks like I am going over-board when it comes to weird cravings, oh well, at least I am eating for two people, which are me and the baby and that I was also feeding the baby as well. Once I was done eating my food, I put my plate in the kitchen sink to be washed, and I looked at the other dishes that are also in the sinks as well. "Hmmm. I might as well clean the rest while I'm adding it." I said to myself. I start on cleaning the whole kitchen and I was also whistling while cleaning. I dust the table, cleaned out the fridge, organize the fridge from top to bottom, I cleaned the cabinets, and I cleaned the sinks as well.

When Master Splinter and Donatello came into the kitchen, they saw the sight of the kitchen that I just cleaned. "Oh my!" Master Splinter said. "Wow! The kitchen looks all sparkly and clean. Smells fresh too." Donatello said. I smiled at Master Splinter and Donatello on how I did in the kitchen. "Well, I see you both like on how I did in the kitchen, heh." I said. "We sure do, Raphael. And I say you did an excellent job on cleaning everything." Donatello said. "Excellent work, Raphael. I say this kitchen really does need some cleaning, and you did it all by yourself, well done, my student." Master Splinter said. "Thank you, Sensei. I just don't know on why I was cleaning, but I was only trying to make it all sparkly and clean, because it was about to stink the whole lair." I said.

"All right, Raphael. Let's go into my lab, so we could have an ultrasound of your baby that is growing inside of you. That means you're going to see the first glance for your baby that is inside of the womb of your stomach." Donatello said. I nod my head, and I followed him into his lab, and I sat on the rocking chair while taking off my belt that was around my waist. Master Splinter, along with Leonardo and Michelangelo were in the lab as well, my guess is that they want to see the first glance of the baby also. Donatello starts to turn on the monitor, then he puts this cream on my abdomen, which is very cold, and he starts to move my stomach around while doing the ultrasound. Once Donatello had the monitor on, I start to look right into the screen with my brothers and Master Splinter, and there…I saw my bundle of joy.

"There it is." Donatello said while pointing to the baby inside my stomach. "Oh wow. This is incredible." Leonardo said. "Yeah. The baby is so adorable. I can't wait if it's a boy or a girl." Michelangelo said. "There's the feet, which it has two toes on each foot, and there's the hands, which it has three fingers on each hand. Wow, this is incredible, guys. Oh, look, there's the plastron." Donatello said, pointing to the stomach of my baby. I just kept glancing at the monitor to see my baby inside the womb for the first time. "There's the head." Donatello said, and that's when I saw the head of my baby when Donatello pointed out for all of us to see. "My baby." I whispered while glancing at my baby. Master Splinter had his hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at him and turned back to the monitor. "Listen to this, guys." Donatello said while turning up the volume of the monitor which is when we all heard the thumping sounds, which it sounds very fast. "I believe that sound is the heart-beat." Leonardo said. "You're right, Leonardo. That is the heartbeat." Donatello said while looking into the monitor, and then, he starts to print out some photos of my baby for me to look through whenever I want to look at them. "Wow, the heartbeat was beating very fast." I said. "Yes, seven to eight beats per minute, perfectly normal. Well, Raphael, everything is perfectly normal and your baby is doing just fine, and still growing." Donatello said while handing me the photos and he used a cloth to wipe off the cream off my stomach. I sighed in relief, because I am so glad that my baby is doing fine with no problems at all.

Later, I had received a call from Mona Lisa, and she told me that she got my message, and that she is coming down to the lair. I waited for her by the entrance to the lair, and when I open the door, I saw Mona Lisa, smiling up at me, and I gave her a hug and a kiss upon her lips, and we start to walk over to my bedroom, so we could have a nice chat.

"Raphael, I have to say that I got your message, and…um, I don't you're crazy at all, because from the sound of your voice, I start to believe that you were about to go into tears and that I was going to leave you when you first told me that you're pregnant with our baby. Well, I just want to say is; I'm not mad at you, baby. I just never realized on what you're been going through, and that…I really do want to be part of this baby's life and that I am the mother and you're the father, and I am very sure that I will be right by your side whenever you're in pain and I will be right by your side through the whole pregnancy." Mona Lisa said. I was in emotional with a bright smile upon my face and tears falling down on my face, and I just give Mona Lisa a hug and a kiss upon her cheek, and I put her hand on my stomach to feel the baby.

"I am glad that you're going to accept this baby into our lives, and I know I can count on you to get through this pregnancy, because I know I can't do this without my family, including you, because…because I love you, Mona Lisa." I said to Mona Lisa, and she kissed me on my lips. "And I love you too, baby." She said to me. We both put our hands on my stomach and we start to feel our baby growing inside of me and that we're going to be wonderful parents to our new bundle of joy. I took the photos out of my belt, and I showed Mona Lisa the photos of the ultrasound, that way we could look at our baby that is growing inside of me. "This is our baby." I said to her, and we both glanced at the photos of our precious little baby. "Oh, I can't believe that we're going to be parents to our son or daughter." Mona Lisa said. "Yep. For the first time. Once right after our baby is born, I am going to bond with our baby for the first time whenever I need time to heal." I said. "And how are you going to bond with our baby?" Mona Lisa asked me. "By doing…breast-feeding, because according to my message that I sent to you from the other day, I told you that the serum that spilled all over me will change my body forever, and that I am now producing breast-milk, and that is how I am going to bond with our baby once he or she comes to the world." I said. "Oh, I see." Mona Lisa said.

_**(Chapter three talks about Raphael having some weird cravings, exercising to stay healthy and to keep the baby healthy as well, and that he had an ultrasound to see his baby for the first time growing inside of the womb, and that he gets to see Mona Lisa and that she is going to be right by Raphael's side to get through this pregnancy. Please review, please!)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Mood Swings and Names

_**Chapter 4: Mood Swings**_

This is my fourth month of pregnancy, and for this month, I read that some women that are entering their fourth month of pregnancy, they will discover some mood swings whenever they feel happy for a minute, then grumpy for another minute, then feel sad for the next minute, and then, back to happy again. However, April called on my turtle-comm to tell us that Shredder and his goons had strike again, but this time at the Twin Towers to try his best to power up the technodrome. Therefore, right after we got April's message, my brothers decided to let me out to the side, so I won't hurt the baby, because if I did hurt the baby, it will cause me to have a miscarriage, and I don't want that to happen, because I really do want to keep this baby, really I do. Whenever Shredder is in the way for all this, it always burns me full of anger going to come out of me and ready to explode.

April was behind me, trying to keep me calm for all this fighting, she just put her hand on my shoulder to give me support, and Mona Lisa was there as well, and that she is doing her best to fight off Shredder since she could jump really high like a frog, and she could use her tail to catch the bad guys by the foot and make them fall down. Shredder was very close to where I was, and he stared at me with big round eyes and looked at my stomach getting bigger by the minute. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I see that serum somehow spilled all over you and you start to end becoming…bigger in the stomach." He said with a very shocked and anger tone of his voice.

I was so ready to explode, and then, I took full charge at him and kick him right in the spine and make him fall down and make me jump at him onto his back. "You know, Shred-head, for a tin-faced geek like you, you have been ruining everyone's lives, and you think this is a dark cruel place, but all I can see is everything so dark and cruel like you! And yes, I am getting bigger by the minute, and you know why; the serum made me…pregnant with my first child, and I don't want to end up having a miscarriage, it's my body, and it's my choice, and you are being so cruel and very evil to everyone, and you are now going to be finished!" I said with a very sarcastic and very grumpy tone of my voice. Boy, I never felt so grumpy and very sarcastic at Shredder before. When the portal opened, I throw Shredder right into the portal, and Donatello and Michelangelo did the same to Bebop and Rocksteady as well to take them back to the technodrome, and that we'll never see those goons again, not even for a while.

Once the fight was over, both April and Mona Lisa came over to me, and I looked at them, and I gave Mona Lisa a hug for doing her best to take care of me, but I just want to protect our baby, and I'm afraid I hurt our precious baby. All my brothers came to me with very concerned looks upon their faces, and I just had a small little smile, as if by telling everyone that I am okay now, but I'm just worried about the baby. Donatello came over to me, and he starts to put his hands on my stomach to feel the baby move or kick, until he felt something right next to his hand, and I felt it too. I felt like the baby had kicked, and I just sighed in relief that my baby is okay, and still moving. "Once we get back to the lair…we'll have an ultrasound to see if there's any damage to the baby, and we'll see if the baby is okay from all that fighting that we just went through." Donatello said. I just smiled at Donatello and I nodded my head, "Okay." I said to him. We all walked together with our arms around each other and we all head back to the Turtle Van and back home in the sewers.

Back at the lair, the first thing that I did first is by going to Donatello's lab to have that ultrasound, to see if my baby is okay from all that fighting that we went through all because of Shredder's doing to get the technodrome to work again. Donatello turns on the monitor and puts the cream on my abdomen, and we both looked at the screen of the monitor and saw my baby again inside the womb. From what I can tell is; I think I just saw my baby is moving around quite a lot in there, and I just smiled that I just know that my baby is going to be alright, and that I am getting close to my fifth month of pregnancy. "Well, Raphael, looks like your baby is doing okay from all that fighting, and that the baby is still moving around on the sides of your abdomen. So I suggest that you should take it easy for a while since you don't want to lose your baby, and that you want to be a daddy so badly as well." Donatello said. I nodded my head as if I understand on what Donatello was telling me.

Then, one night, and I was having a hard time sleeping on my back, because if I sleep on my stomach, I will squash the baby, and it will also cause me to have a miscarriage, so I am trying to be very careful. All of the sudden, an idea came to me, and I thought maybe I could find some names for my baby since I can't keep calling him or her baby forever, so I thought a name might do for the baby whenever it's a boy or a girl.

I went to the kitchen, and found some baby name books that I could use to look through to find some very good names for my baby whenever I'm having a boy or a girl. I also got some paper and a pencil that I could write down some names that I like, which that could be a very good idea as well. While looking through the baby name books, I went through all the A's, B's, C's, D's and so on, until I found two names that I like; one for a girl, and one for a boy, the names that I picked are; Melody for a girl, and Yoshi for a boy. I smiled at those two names that I picked out, however, I was about to go to bed, until Master Splinter came into the kitchen and he saw me.

"Did I wake you up, Master?" I asked. "No, you didn't, my son. I was going to make myself some warm tea. What were you doing with those baby name books?" Master Splinter asked. "Oh, these…well, I couldn't sleep, because I was having a hard time sleeping. And so, I decided to come in here and try to find some names for the baby." I said. "Hmmm, I see. And have you found some names for your baby, my pupil?" Master Splinter asked. "As a matter of fact, I have. I did found two names that I like. One for a girl and one for a boy." I said. "What were the names, my student?" Master Splinter asked. "Melody and Yoshi. When I first found those two names for my baby, I think those two names sound very cute and adorable. Melody has a meaning, which stands for music, and Yoshi also has a meaning, which stands for good faith. So, I thought those two names will be suitable for my baby whenever it's a boy or a girl." I said. Master Splinter chuckled and says, "Well, my pupil. I will have to say that those names sound wonderful for your child and my grandchild as well. And now, I believe it is time for some rest. It's been a long night. Good night, Raphael. Sweet dreams."

I smiled at Master Splinter after I said good night to him, and then I looked at the two names for my baby, along with the photos that I always kept in my belt whenever I want to look at my baby inside the womb. I smiled at the baby, and I got up and went back to bed and get some sleep for the rest of the night. While I was sleeping, I felt my baby kick and move at the same time, as if by saying, "Daaaaaaddy, I neeeeeed more llllleeeg rooooom!" I chuckled and I rubbed my stomach to get my baby to calm down. "Shhh…shhh, don't worry, my little ninja, you will have more leg room soon enough. I promise I will take good care of you once you come into this beautiful world, and I will teach you everything on how to become a very good fighter, just like your daddy. You'll have the best mommy, along with the best uncles and a wonderful grandfather too. Good night, my sweet little baby boy or girl. I love you!" I said while rubbing my stomach.

_**(Chapter 4 talks about Raphael had a mood swing when Shredder was trying to get to him and the baby, and that Raphael had found two names that will be nice for his baby. Please review, and please do not freak out or fainted either. Please review!)**_


	6. Chapter 5: Baby Shower!

_**Chapter 5: Baby Shower**_

Since I am entering my fifth or sixth month of pregnancy, my stomach and breasts are starting to get bigger and bigger by the minute, however, since everybody has been helping me to get through this pregnancy, I start to ask Master Splinter if I could throw a baby shower, because I read in one of Donatello's books about women have a baby shower or a small party to hand out the expectant mother lots of gifts to help her with the baby, and then, Master Splinter tells me that a baby shower is a wonderful idea, because I believe that having a small party could cheer me up whenever I feel drowsy about this pregnancy, but don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant, because there were a few ups and downs, and it's…a little bit scary.

I decided to have the baby shower later this afternoon, and everyone just brought me lots of gifts to help me with the baby. The first gift that I got from Donatello are some baby monitors so I could put one in my belt on whenever I go and one in the baby's room, because whenever I hear him or her cry, I will hear it on the monitor, and I will go to my baby to see what he or she is crying about. The second gift that I got from Master Splinter are some very small bandanas, one is in the color of hot pink and one is in the color of dark blue, and I found those two bandanas very sweet and I am sure that he or she will be a wonderful ninja, because I can tell from the kicking, for Melody, she will have the hot pink bandana, and for Yoshi, he will have the dark blue bandana. Together, both April and Michelangelo gave me a nice warm baby quilt to keep the baby warm from getting frost-bite, and they also made some little footies to put on the baby's little feet to keep his or her feet warm, because we all know that we get cold in the sewers when it comes to winter. However, for Leonardo's gift, he brought out something that made me almost flip out of the rocking chair which somehow brought a smile and tears of joy into my face, Leonardo brought out a very nice and cute baby crib for the baby to sleep in.

When I looked at the gifts, I start to feel so…overwhelmed, and that I am completely shocked and so emotional and I didn't even know what to say. I don't know on how the guys did it, but I am very proud on everything that they did for me, when Mona Lisa came to the lair, she also brought some nice stuffed teddy bears, including a little stuffed bunny rabbit, and I believe those are very cute for the baby to cuddle with. However…I have a very special surprise for Mona Lisa, but I am sure to tell you; I am going to ask Mona Lisa to marry me, by accepting her lovely hand in marriage.

When it was just me and Mona Lisa alone, I start to get down on one knee, and pull out a small box that has a beautiful diamond ring inside, I opened it, and I said the right words that just came out of my mouth. "Mona Lisa, you are my best friend, and the lovely girl that I ever met, and I believe that I am ready to take our relationship to the next level since I am carrying our baby, and…well, I just want you to be with me for the whole pregnancy, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, so we could spend a lot of good times together, just you, me, and our precious little baby that is going to come to this world. Mona Lisa, my lovely best friend, will you…marry me?" I asked. Mona Lisa just smiled with tears rolling down her face, and she was shaken, and she gives me a nice warm embrace and kisses me all over my face, including my stomach, because of the baby kicking. "Yes, yes, of course, I will marry you, my sweet Raphael. Yes, I will marry you." She said, and then, I slipped the diamond ring right into her finger, and we shared a nice warm embrace and a nice romantic kiss.

When we came out, we showed everybody the ring that was in Mona Lisa's finger, and I told them that we're getting married, which made everyone so very surprised with bright smiles upon their faces, and they all start to congratulate me and Mona Lisa about our engagement and that we're accepting our precious little baby boy or girl coming into the world. Everybody start to gather around me and Mona Lisa, and we all put our hands onto my stomach to feel our baby kicking or moving, which everybody starts to believe it's very incredible that they're going to see me give birth to our baby once it's ready to come to this beautiful world.

Since around that night, I start to feel some Braxton Hicks Contractions, because I read that those contractions are not just normal contractions, but they are going to get tight in the uterus, and all I have to do is breathe through them whenever I feel the contractions. Once the contractions were over, I decided to go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning, I start to feel a lot better, but to know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl, I am hoping it's going to be a surprise whenever I'm carrying a boy or a girl or whatever, but I am still hoping for a surprise. The second thing, I have been sitting in the rocking chair that I kept in the living room whenever I want to watch TV or a movie, however whenever I want to get up, I always do a whole lot of cleaning, like cleaning the dishes, sweeping and mopping the floors, dust the whole lair, making the beds, clean the mirrors, sinks, taking care of the laundry, and maybe…clean the bathroom, because I believe that the tub and showers for each of us need lots of scrubbing and cleaning also, and I also organize everything from top to bottom, but I don't know on what came over me, but I read that lots of women do a whole lot of cleaning around their homes, because I believe that is called Nesting, by making the perfect nest for their babies. Whenever I feel a Braxton Hicks contraction, all I have to do is focus on my breathing like this; hah…hah…hah…hah…hah…hah, and then, boom, they'll disappear. It's a good thing that Donatello and April both taught me on how to breathe when I am in labor when it's time and April taught me on how to do breast-feeding since I am the one that has boobs that are growing though, so that way I will get the hang of breast-feeding.

Later, whenever nobody is not around, I start to kept time with some earlier contractions about twelve o'clock at noon, and they were coming about…I say about five to ten seconds, but they're very small, and I will have to let my brothers know whenever it's time for the baby to come, but I will be just fine.

_**(Chapter 5 talks about Raphael having a baby shower, feeling some Braxton Hicks Contractions, and of course cleaning everything to make it perfect for his baby to arrive. Please review!)**_


	7. Chapter 6: It's TIME!

_**Chapter 6: It's TIME!**_

Since I am now entering my eighth or nine months of pregnancy, I have start to kept on gaining weight, because I believe that my baby is going to need a whole lot of nutrients and calcium to stay healthy, and I have gained probably about…maybe about five to ten pounds at least. However, while me, Mona Lisa and my brothers were at April's place, watching a movie, until, I felt some very strong pressure in my abdomen; I tapped Donatello on the shoulder. "Ugh, Donatello? It's time." I said. "Not now, Raphael. But not for a few scenes." Donatello said, but he doesn't know on what I'm talking about, I was going to tell him it's time for the baby to come. "No, I meant…It's TIME!" I cried while feeling the pressure getting stronger.

Everybody just went shocked on what I just told Donatello. "You mean; it's time? The baby, its coming?" Donatello asked. "Yes!" I said with a whole lot of pain. "Holy Cow!" Michelangelo said. "Oh my goodness!" Leonardo said. "Oh dear!" April said. "Guys, guys, calm down, we need to a doctor or something, go boil the water…I mean, we need to get Raphael out of here and back to the lair!" Donatello said. "Donatello is right, guys. Raphael is going to need a whole lot of support and some comfort, so let's get Raphael into the Turtle Van, and back to the sewers. I will give Master Splinter a call to let him know that we're coming home with Raphael in labor and he'll be ready for the wheel-chair." Leonardo said.

Donatello and April all had me by the sides and Mona Lisa starts to hold onto my hand whenever I feel the stronger pressure again, Michelangelo is already in the Turtle Van in the driver's seat, and Leonardo had the door open for me to slide in for me to lie down. Michelangelo starts to drive the Turtle Van very fast, because I can still feel the strong pressure getting stronger and more painful by the minute. "Ow! What's in there? A baby smackdown?" I asked feeling the pain getting a whole lot stronger and more bearable for me to get on all fours. "Raphael, focus on your breathing like this; hah…hah…hah…hah…hah." Donatello said. "Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah." I breathed through the pressure. "We better hurry, Michelangelo. Raphael's contractions are getting closer, and how are you doing back there, Raphael?" April asked. "I'm not sure, and I don't think I could hang on any longer. I feel that my baby just kicked my lower intestines or something. Ow! Ooh! Oh, this hurts so badly!" I cried in pain. "It's okay, Raphael. We're almost at the lair, just breathe through the contractions." Mona Lisa said while holding onto my hand.

On the road, we saw a transport module standing right in front of the street and it's blocking our way, I knew that Shredder would show up when I am in pain and about to give birth. "Not so fast, toitles!" Rocksteady said. "Uh-oh, Bebop and Rocksteady!" Michelangelo said. "Oh-no!" I whined and then, I felt another hard contraction and I kept on breathing through it. "Stand back, fellas. This one is on me. I'll be back, Raphael. I promise!" Mona Lisa said as she ran out of the Turtle Van, and she starts to fight off Bebop and Rocksteady all alone, but I want her to be with me through the pain of these contractions. "Come on, guys, we have got to get Raphael back to the lair, and fast!" Leonardo said. "But, but, what about Mona Lisa?" I asked feeling worried. "Don't worry, Raphael. You need to be taken care of, because you're most important, and Mona Lisa will be fine, I'm sure she has got everything under control. Let's get you back to the lair." Donatello said. "Don't worry, Raphael dude. We're almost there." Michelangelo said.

Once we got to the entrance to our lair, we saw Master Splinter with a wheel-chair, once we got out of the Turtle Van, both Donatello and Leonardo put me in the wheel-chair, and Donatello pushed the wheel-chair and got me back into the lair, a short time later, I was in my bed that had wheels on it, so Donatello could roll me to his lab. I was in tears and sobbing through the pain, because it was getting stronger and stronger and a whole lot painful when I felt that pressure. "Oh, I want my Mona Lisa!" I cried through the pain and I was sweating, shaken, and in tears because I want this pain to go so badly, but I don't want Mona Lisa not to miss this experience and I want her to be there for me.

Back on the street, Mona Lisa is doing her best to fight off Bebop and Rocksteady by using all of her might. "Oh, I have got to get to Raphael before he gives birth to my baby. But I have to do this quickly and very fast." Mona Lisa thought to herself, and then, she looked around, and she saw the power switch to the whole city that takes care of all the lights. Then, an idea came to her; she jumped so high that both Bebop and Rocksteady couldn't reach her. "Huh? How did that happen?" Bebop asked. "What's the matter? You both have never seen a flying mutant before? Well, you're about to see one…again!" Mona Lisa said and she jumped really high right next to the power switch. "Nana, nana, nana, nana, you can't get me!" I cried, and then once they fired their laser blasters, they took a shot at the power switch, which Mona Lisa jumped down and miss their shot and causes all the lights to go out, all except the ones in the sewers, and everything start to go pitch black. "Thanks, boys!" Mona Lisa said. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Bebop asked. "I can't see a thing!" Rocksteady said. Then, they both tripped over and fell right into the transport module and go straight to the technodrome. "See ya! Oh my gosh, I have to hurry!" Mona Lisa cried and run toward a sewer and goes into the lair.

At the technodrome, Shredder and Krang saw the transport module coming in, and Shredder was so furious that another failure had failed. However, both Shredder and Krang were shocked to see both Bebop and Rocksteady all shock-waved from the power switch, and they both shocked and zapped Krang and his robotic body and made his robotic body...explode into a million pieces. "Oh-no. No, no, no. What's going on…here?" He asked, feeling nervous. "Oh, I don't know, but I think we're going to find out." Shredder said and then, he and his goons all take cover before Krang's robotic body exploded into a million pieces from being shocked by the shock-waves from the power switch. "Shredder, you idiot, I could've been shocked into bits! And now, look at what your goons did to my precious body!" Krang said while feeling so furious. "Soooooo, sue me! I will get those blasted turtles before it's the last thing I ever do." Shredder yelled while stomping his feet so hard to the floor, and that it made the floor crack and then, lava start to go in. And then, Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady all start on screaming and got their feet all burned from the lava.

Back at the lair, I was in a whole lot of pain, and I tried to keep my baby inside for a bit longer because I really do want Mona Lisa to be here for me, and then, I saw her coming in. "Mona Lisa, you made it!" I cried with a smile. "Oh, I'm so happy to be with you, baby." Mona Lisa said. "Oh, Mona Lisa, I love you so—oh, ow!" I winced at the pain getting stronger and painful. "Enough you guys, we got a baby to deliver!" Donatello said, and they all rolled me into Donatello's lab to get ready for the delivery.

I was breathing through the contractions while holding onto Mona Lisa's hand. "Hah…hah…hah…hah. Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah." I breathed through the contractions. "How about a smile for the camera, Raphael amigo?" Michelangelo asked while video-tapping the experience. I screamed through the pain. "!" I cried. "Not now, Michelangelo. We're kind-a busy right now." Mona Lisa said. "Oh, sorry, dudette." Michelangelo said. "Come on, Raphael. Push the baby out, push the baby out, waaaay out!" Leonardo said. "Leonardo, this is not a football game!" April said while elbowing Leonardo. "Come on, Raphael sweetie, you can do it." Mona Lisa said. "Oh, I can't, Mona. It's hurts." I cried, while Mona Lisa wipes the sweat off my forehead with a red cloth. "Sure you can do it, Raphael. Come on, one more big push, for me." Mona Lisa said. I start to push as hard as I can through the pain while gritting my teeth and push through the stronger contractions and through the pressure. "Oh, I can't watch." Michelangelo said while covering his eyes.

All of the sudden, a baby cry filled in the room, Michelangelo uncovered his eyes. "I can't miss this either, what is it, Donatello?" He asked. "It's a boy!" Donatello said. "I was right." Michelangelo said. "Hey, what about me? It's…" Leonardo started. "A girl!" Donatello said. "Hey, I was right too." Leonardo said. "Oh, Donatello dude, can you make up your mind? What is it? A boy or a girl?" Michelangelo asked. Donatello just chuckled. "Well, it's both." He said while holding two crying babies…a boy and a girl. "Twins!" Both Michelangelo, Leonardo, April, and Master Splinter said at the same time. Donatello hands Mona Lisa both crying babies. "Congratulations, Mona Lisa." He said. "Uh, thanks, I think." Mona Lisa said feeling speechless.

Mona Lisa comes over to me, and I held out both my arms to hold my two crying babies with a nice warm and tired smile upon my face. "Hush-a-bye, my little babies." I whispered to my babies, and they all looked at me, and they start to calm down. Mona Lisa smiled and gives me a kiss upon my forehead while I was still looking at my babies. "Oh, Raphael, sweetie, you were wonderful." She said while I was looking at her. "Well…now I just realized on why they call it; labor." I joked with a smile with tears rolling down my face, because I was so overwhelmed that I just gave birth to one boy and one girl, which the names I picked are; Yoshi for my son, and Melody for my daughter. And I can't believe that I am now a father for the first time in my whole life.

When everybody start to go out of the room, Donatello starts to roll me back to my bedroom, and he set the wheels off, and I was safe on the ground, and I was holding onto my two babies in both of my arms. Soon right after Donatello left the room; I start to focus on breast-feeding by putting one baby on one side of my arm, and put the other baby on the other side of my other arm. I pulled my breasts towards their mouths while holding the nipple close to their little bitty noses, and then, they put their mouths to it, and start on sucking on the breast-milk, for this kind of position, I read that some women did that kind of position when it comes to breast-feeding, and I believe I find that position very…comfortable, so I could just relax and let my babies suck onto the breast-milk, and let them keep on sucking. While I was looking at my babies sucking onto my breasts, I looked at my baby girl and I decided to name her; Melody, who is on my left breast, and I looked at my baby boy and I decided to name him; Yoshi, who is on my right breast. I gave each of my babies a kiss on their foreheads and let them keep on sucking on my breasts. And I am very sure that maybe, just maybe…I could do this again, if I want another child, but maybe someday if me and Mona Lisa are ready and right after we get married, but I don't know, but we'll see, I think.

_**(Chapter 6 talks about Raphael giving birth to his baby, but instead…TWINS, and he used both of the names that he picked for each of them; for the boy; Yoshi, and for the girl; Melody, and he starts to learn on how to do breast-feeding. Maybe for my final chapter for this story, I think I could get Raphael pregnant again, and make him have another child, maybe, but we'll see. Please review!)**_


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

From the past few months or so, Mona Lisa and I got married, and I told her the best news ever…I got pregnant again. It was about seven weeks into my pregnancy, and I had an ultrasound from Donatello, and he tells me there's just only one baby inside my stomach this time. As the nine months passed, I start to clutch at my stomach with an "O" of my mouth while holding my stomach during the baby shower, I turned to Donatello. "Donatello…it's time!" I cried. "It's time? Oh boy. Everybody to your stations, Michelangelo, get the kids, and Leonardo, get Mona Lisa. Let's get Raphael to the lab. Okay, Raphael, start your breathing." Donatello said while Master Splinter and April were at my sides giving me support, and I start on my breathing. "Hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo." I breathed through the contractions.

Both Melody and Yoshi came up to me with very worried looks upon their faces. "Don't worry, kids. Daddy's going to be okay." I told them to make sure that I am going to be okay, which at the same time, I felt another contraction, and I start on my breathing again. "Hee hee foo, hee hee foo, hee hee foo, hee hee foo." And they all just rolled me to the lab. While in the lab, I was laying on the make-shift bed in Donatello's lab with my legs apart, and they covered me with a big blue blanket all over my body, while I was breathing through the contractions, Donatello got to my legs, while Mona Lisa was holding onto my hand through the delivery and help me breathe through the contractions. "All right, Raphael. You can do it, push now." Donatello said. "Its okay, Raphael sweetie." Mona Lisa said while helping me breathe through the strongest contraction, while Donatello was saying something, I felt that stronger pressure getting stronger and painful like I did from my previous pregnancy with my twins, and I screamed so loudly that echoed through the sewers, and then, Donatello was holding something in his hands. "Here it comes…gorgeous!" He said while looking at the baby.

"Raphael, it's so beautiful. It's…" Mona Lisa said, and then, we all heard the baby cry. "It's a boy!" Mona Lisa said. Donatello came over to me with my baby in his arms. I looked at the baby in his arms with a smile. "Hello, my wonderful sweet baby boy." I cooed. I looked up at Mona Lisa, which Mona Lisa seemed a bit surprised while we still heard our baby crying. I start to lift my arms out and start to hold my baby boy in my arms. He was still crying while I was holding him when I was turning him to my left side, and he was going to lift his little hand out, so I lift his little hand out with just my finger, so he could hold onto my finger. "Well, I guess since he is now a boy, I guess we could name; Carlo. Will that work?" Mona Lisa asked. "He doesn't look very much like a Carlo, but what about Dil? It has a meaning like it means soothing heart, will that work?" I asked. "Dil? Hmm?" Mona Lisa asked, and I start to guide my crying baby boy over to my breast, but instead, he starts to suck on my finger, oh well, I guess I have to wait if he wants to suck onto my breast maybe a bit later. "I think Dil is a wonderful name." Donatello said. "Yeah, I like it." Mona Lisa said.

Once my bedroom door was opened, while I was looking at Dil in my arms sucking on my finger still, me and Mona Lisa both looked up and saw my two kids; Melody and Yoshi. "Here you go, little dude and dudette." Michelangelo whispered, and they all start to come toward me and Mona Lisa. "Melody, Yoshi, I want you both to meet someone very special. This is your baby brother name Dil…Dil; this is Melody and Yoshi, your big brother and sister." I said to them softly while Dil was still sucking my finger, and Melody and Yoshi were both sitting on my lap gently since I was sore from going through labor and delivery. When it was just me and Dil to have a bond, Dil starts on crying, and I put him in the crook of my arm, and I hold my left breast and the nipple close to his little bitty nose, and then, Dil saw the nipple, and he starts to go to my breast and start on sucking the breast-milk. I just smiled at him sucking onto my breast, and that I have one baby to breast-feed, which somehow made me so…emotional, because I am glad that I got Mona Lisa to help me through everything, and that Shredder, Krang, and his goons are gone for good, and I also got two beautiful children that will take care of their baby brother that I just give birth to. I am now…a father again with Dil, and I feel so…special.

_**THE END**_

_**(This is epilogue of this story, which somehow took place right after Raphael give birth to Melody and Yoshi, and that he and Mona Lisa got married, and he was pregnant again with baby number 3, which is his wonderful sweet baby boy name Dil, and that he feels so…special. Please review!)**_


End file.
